indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Adam Ant
Stuart Leslie Goddard (Marylebone (Londen), 3 november 1954), oftewel Adam Ant is een Brits zanger en acteur. Zijn pseudoniem is een woordspeling op het Engelse woord adamant (onvermurwbaar, onbuigzaam) betekent. Geschiedenis Jonge jaren Adam kwam uit een arm arbeidersgezin; op zijn zevende jaar scheidden zijn ouders. Hij blijft tot 1974 in het gezin het enige kind, toen zijn vader hertrouwde en een dochter kreeg. Adam ging naar de Hornsey School of Art in Londen. Hij is daar met name beïnvloed door Peter Webb en Allen Jones. Beiden waren bezig met erotisch / seksueel getint werk. Adam zou later al het artwork voor de band zelf uitvoeren. Adam begint zijn muzikale carrière als bassist van de band; het is ook in deze periode dat hij zijn naam verandert. In 1975 richt Adam een eigen band op (de B-Sides waarvoor hij zelf de muziek schrijft) die echter nooit optreedt. In 1975 trouwt Adam met zijn medestudente Carol Mills; ze gaan bij haar ouders wonen. Adam was enerzijds een goede huisman en een keurig student, maar anderszijds was hij een illustrator met gericht op het maken van erotische tekeningen en een musicus in de opkomende Punkscene. Dit dubbelleven breekt hem op en hij ontwikkelt anorexia nervosa. Na een zelfmoordpoging wordt hij psychiatrisch behandeld, maar het wordt hem duidelijk dat een huwelijk niets voor hem is. Adam & the Ants I Adam ging aan de gang met een nieuwe band, Adam & the Ants. Hij ontmoet Jordan, die in Malcolm McLarens kledingboetiek "SEX" werkte. Het klikte, en Jordan ging actief bijdragen aan de band. Het eerste optreden van de band was in augustus 1977 in de Londense Roxy, een destijds berucht punkpodium. Van dit optreden, deel van een punkfestival waarop ook The Clash, The Damned en Siouxsie & the Banshees speelden, maakte Derek Jarman de film "Jubilee". Ze speelden daarna vaker in deze Marquee. In 1979 wordt het album Dirk Wears White Sox uitgebracht. Adam is zanger en gitarist en wordt bijgestaan door Matthew Ashman (gitaar), Leigh Gorman (bas/zang) en Dave Barbarossa (drums). Jordan sprak met Malcolm McLaren (manager van the Sex Pistols), die wel wat in de band zag. Hij werd manager, en introduceerde de Burundi Beat, trommelmuziek van stammen uit Burundi, in 1971 wereldwijd populair gemaakt door John Kongos en Burundi Black. Na twee weken zei hij dat Adam te oud was en nam de Ants mee, zij werden Bow Wow Wow. Na het uitkomen van de plaat treden Adam & the Ants hierdoor welgeteld één keer op. Adam & the Ants II Adam behoudt de naam 'the Ants' wel, en samen met Marco Pirroni start hij in 1980 met een nieuwe band. Nog voor de band compleet was gingen Adam en Marco de studio in om Car Trouble als single opnieuw op te nemen. Chris Hughes voegt zich bij hen. Vanaf dit moment is ook de kenmerkende Afrikaanse drumstijl standaard onderdeel van hun muziek. Eindelijk hadden ze het succes om door een groot muzieklabel gecontracteerd te worden: CBS. Ze maken het album Kings of the Wild Frontier (zomer 1980). Vanaf toen waren Adam & the Ants eindelijk ook in de hitlijsten te vinden met "Dog Eat Dog," "Antmusic," en met "Kings of the Wild Frontier." Ook re-releases halen de Britse hitlijsten. In Engeland, waar hun videoclips regelmatig door de BBC werden vertoond, was het succes enorm; in Amerika bleef het vooralsnog bij een Grammy Award voor Best New Artist van 1981. In mei treden ze op in de Meervaart in Amsterdam In juni van dat jaar kwam de band terug naar Nederland voor een concert in Paradiso. De singles Stand and deliver en Prince Charming werden de grootste hits, mede dankzij de bijbehorende videoclips waarin Adam te zien is als piraat/struikrover en een mannelijke versie van Assepoester. Solocarrière Na een succesvolle tournee brak Adam begin 1982 met de band en zijn piratenimage om solo verder te gaan; hij bleef echter met Marco samenwerken. Voor zijn populariteit maakte dat niets uit, zijn solodebuut Friend or Foe was enorm succesvol en leverde hem eindelijk een Amerikaanse doorbraak op. De vorige tournee aldaar maakte weinig indruk, ditmaal waren de concerten wel een succes. In 1983 wordt Strip uitgebracht. Hierop werkt Adam in twee nummers samen met Phil Collins. De single "Puss 'n Boots" was een succes, maar de single Strip werd verboden door de BBC. In 1985 verschijnt Vive le Rock waarvan het titelnummer op Live Aid wordt gespeeld. Daarna stopt Adam tijdelijk met muziek maken om zich op het acteren te richten. Drie maanden staat Adam op het toneel in Engeland met de Joe Orton-productie "Entertaining Mr. Sloane" daarna verhuist hij voor een paar jaar naar Hollywood om in Amerikaanse films en televisieseries te spelen; ook zingt hij de herkenningstune van Weird Science. In 1989 keerde Adam terug naar de muziek; het album Manners and Physique, waarvan "Room At The Top" de eerste single was, liet een eigentijdser, gladder geluid horen. Na een goed verlopen tour maakt Adam het album Persuasion, maar MCA Records besloot het album niet uit te brengen, met als gevolg dat het tot op de dag van vandaag op de plank is blijven liggen. In de jaren '90 speelt Adam weer in allerlei televisieseries en films; na zijn terugkeer naar Engeland brengt hij in 1995 het album Wonderful uit. Een tournee door Engeland en de VS was gepland, maar moest na 18 optredens worden stopgezet omdat Marco Pirroni een ernstige ziekte aan zijn luchtwegen had. In december 2001 komt Antbox uit. Sinds die tijd zijn er allerlei ge-remasterde versies van zijn albums uitgekomen. Adam zelf verschijnt af en toe nog op het toneel en heeft een nieuwe versie opgenomen van Stand and Deliver (Save The Gorillas), maar houdt zich met name bezig met het bestrijden van zijn depressies en met zijn dochter Lilly, geboren in april 1998. Categorie:Brits gitarist Categorie:New wave Categorie:Brits zanger Categorie:Pseudoniem